


Stalking

by tendocandy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fetish Clothing, NSFW Art, Other, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendocandy/pseuds/tendocandy
Summary: An awfully classy place to have a feral encounter....





	Stalking

I literally just wanted to draw Spock all gothed up in fetish clothes, no other reason than pure self-indulgence on my part.


End file.
